La Maternidad de una AntiHada
by kakashifreak512
Summary: Todo ser Magico tiene derecho a ser feliz y ellos no son la Excepcion


La Maternidad de una AntiHada

El Medico dijo su veredicto acerca de mi ultimo examen,Estoy feliz a pesar de ser un ser maligno a no lo puedo creer al igual que nuestras contrapartes vamos a ser papas y cuidaremos a una nueva vida la cual depende al tanto de mi y de mi esposo Ahora esperare los meses restantes mientras mi nueva vida de mi alma crece dentro de mi

"FLASHBACK"

-Se orita Dejeme decirle que en la prueba siguiente usted salio positiva

y que quiere decir eso Doc

-Bueno se orita Anti-Wanda Debo ser Sincero con usted

No me de mas rodeos,doc que paso?

-Bueno Anti-Wanda En Vista de las condiciones que tu cuerpo presenta quiero darte una noticia la cual te puede alegrar

Vamos al grano doc

-Ok Anti-Wanda Viendo todas las circunstancias y los resultados obtenidos en tu examen fisico.. Anti-Wanda Te quiero decir... Felicidades Ahora vas a ser mama Estas embarazada mujercita!

Cuando oi esa noticia no lo pude creer solo podia decir con alegria dentro de mi corazon que aunque es malvado tiene un instinto maternal digno y propio de una mujer Eres la mujer mas Feliz del mundo,Por Fin vas a experimentar el placer de ser mama y la alegria de tener un bebe desde tu Anti-Alma y saber que ese mismo pedacito de tu corazon crece en ti solo me pone muy feliz a pesar de seamos malvados y causemos desastres tambien fuimos bebes y fuimos traidos al mundo con el amor de nuestros Anti-Padres y Anti-Cosmo no importa que sea Malvado tambien tiene instinto Paternal y se sus reacciones de sorpresa y enojo al principio no querra que nuestro bebe nazca pero se que dentro de su instinto paternal el podra cuidar a nuestro bebe por que a pesar de que yo sea tonta y estupida puedo saber que mi nuevo hijo que viene en camino me dara alegria

En ese momento me quede muda y un ligero suspiro soslaye

Doc,POr fin podre ser mama!

-Asi Es Anti-Wanda Tu y tu esposo lo decidieron con cari o y amor,a pesar de que ustedes causan mala suerte y son malvados y sanguinarios por naturaleza pues todo ser magico sea Pixie,Anti Hada,Hada,Duende,u Otros tienen esa escencia que solo podemos sentir desde el interior del alma cuando sabemos que el fruto de nuestro amor esta en un hijo,Hasta los antihados tienen corazon puro a pesar de la maldad que puedan desatar y el caos que puedan darle al mundo entero

Entonces no me pueden hacer nada?

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! toda hada,anti-hada,mujer pixie,mujer duende entre otras tiene derecho a engendrar un hijo con amor y alegria Nadie puede negarte el derecho a ser madre a pesar de tu condicion en el mundo magico eres libre para disfrutar la Maternidad Anti-Wanda tu y tu esposo pueden gozar la libertad de ser padres

El doctor acaricio mi abdomen y dijo a mi futuro hijo

-Tu seras grande seas ni o o ni a podras ser la mejor o el mejor en lo que quieras ser

En ese momento senti algo en mi corazon y mis pupilas rosas de mis ojos se expandieron cuando dije en mi misma"Lo vas a lograr AntiWanda" al oir esas palabras

Me retire del Doctor y fui a casa y Anti-Cosmo no estaba,ya que habia ido a arreglar una cuenta pendiente pero al regresar oi como la puerta se abrio y despues...

:)hola Anti-Wanda,Cual fue el resultado de tu examen?

Al oir esas palabras de mi esposo Con todo mi corazon y mi inocencia de mujer dije...

Anti-Cosmo Me Has hecho muy feliz...

:)Que es lo que quieres decir Clarisse?

Me has hecho feliz desde tu alma ya que ahora Estoy esperando un bebe Tuyo

:)Cielos AntiWanda con razon tenias antojo de Camarones con Chocolate y salsa tartara pero de todos modos me enorgullece que tu y yo por fin vamos a forjar nuestra familia tambien

Me alegro Mi amor

Despues de ese dia Vivi los meses restantes de mi embarazo entre antojos nocturnos que a pesar de sus reclamos de mi esposo el los cumplio parece ser que lo malvados y peligrosos que antes eramos se ha reducido solo para ser identificados ya que en esos 9 meses hemos sido muy felices goticamente mientras mi esposo me ayudaba ya que sabia que por mi ingenuidad y tonta actitud sabia el que en un descuido mio me haria perder al bebe pero anticosmo me cuido al maximo.

9 MESES DESPUES...

:hospital de mundo Magico-

Mi esposo estaba en la sala de espera preocupado y sabiendo todo lo que pasaba entre nuestras diferencias nuestras contrapartes nos apoyaron ese es uno de los pocos momentos en que hadas y anti-hadas se unen para ayudarse

?Como es que lo lograste Anticosmo

No le hagas caso a mi esposo anticosmo ya sabes que el es asi

:)No te preocupes Wanda yo se lo que es el de todos modos tengo una parte de el en mi y no puedo descargar mi ira gracias a que voy a ser papa

En eso el Doctor sale y le dice a mi esposo...

?Se or anticosmo?

:)Si,Doctor Que paso?

?Ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa

En eso yo estaba conectada a varios Sueros y medicinas por via intravenosa a traves de mis brazos azules de mi piel y sentia dolor pero era un dolor al cual agradezco ya que la carne de mi carne habia salido a cumplir su mision como hada Y vi como mi esposo y nuestras contrapartes Cosmo y Wanda cargando a su Peque a Hija llamada Aline la cual tenia el cabello verde de su padre pero la mirada tierna de su mami

:)Clarisse Estas bien?

?Cielos Tu esposa esta cargando un bulto?

:)Cosmo Cerebro de Bambu eso que carga mi esposa no es un bulto eso es un bebe

?Cielos Disculpame

:)Ya lo dijiste ya que puedo decir

en eso al oir la voz de mi esposo con una voz debil y cansada por la intensidad del trabajo de parto pero como nueva mama tuve fuerzas para decirle con mi cansada y debilitada voz lo siguiente...

precioso Anticosmito Hay una persona que quiere verte

:)Quien es?

En eso le dije...

Personita inteligente Te presento a tu Hija

M M! Mi Hija?

Fue cuando a Anticosmo le mostre a nuestra hija la cual era una ni a con los mismos ojos que su padre y al ver a mi esposo le agarro su dedo indice con sus peque as manos de anti-hada bebe y mi esposo me dijo...

:)Anti-Wanda ahora somos papas sabes que quiere decir eso?

Que debemos tirarnos por la ventana?

:)No,mi linda tontita Ahora debemos cuidar a nuestra hija

Asi se habla Anticosmo Cuiden a AntiAline como nosotros cuidamos a nuestra hija

:)Ok,Se que podremos hacer un buen trabajo...

Asi se habla precioso anticosmito..

:)Clarisse hare todo lo posible para que nuestra hija pueda crecer con amor a pesar de que somos malvados y le ense aremos todos nuestros secretos pase lo que pase

Eso lo se y se que lo lograremos

Fin del Flashback...

Hoy en dia Nuestra hija tiene 6 meses y duerme despues de que mi esposo le dio su mamila

:)Antiwanda

dime querido

:)Me has dado un regalo:)Me has dado el regalo de disfrutar la maternidad y se que tu y yo sacaremos a nuestra hija adelante

Te amo Precioso Anticosmo

Y yo a ti te amo:)Aunque tengas cerebro de alpiste:)tienes un gran corazon

Y asi Seguiremos por los siglos de los siglos... Y siempre recordare el dia del nacimiento de mi hijo como el dia en que AntiHadas y hadas nos unimos para dar la vida a un nuevo ser desde el corazon!

FIN. 


End file.
